


Happy Anniversary

by Fangirl71



Category: KFAM - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl71/pseuds/Fangirl71
Summary: Emily visits Ben at work to "celebrate" their first anniversaryTakes place. Takes place shortly before going on the air for Ep 85.





	Happy Anniversary

“Hey, Benny.” Emily said walking into the office that Ben and Sammy share at the radio station. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Emily!” Ben exclaimed practically jumping out of his chair and rushing to the door to scoop her up into a hug. “Happy anniversary to you too.”

Emily wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

When they broke their kiss, Emily walked back over to the office door and locked it.

“Emily?” Ben’s eyes got very wide.

Emily didn’t say anything; she just walked over to Ben, grabbed him by the waistband of his pants, and led him over to the office couch.

“Emily, what… what… what are you doing?” Ben asked, his voice shaking.

“What does it look like?” Emily stated simply, beginning to unbutton her sweater. “I’m celebrating our anniversary.”

“I… uh… we can’t…” Ben couldn’t finish when he saw Emily reach up under her skirt and remove her panties. “Sammy. Be here. Soon.”

“No. I sent him to Rose’s. We have 30 minutes.” And she leaned over to kiss Ben again, reaching for the button on his jeans and began tugging them down.

It didn’t take many more coaxing than that to bring Ben to full arousal, and Emily took full advantage climbing on his lap and lowering herself onto him, rocking back and forth on her knees.

Ben began to breath heavier and faster. “Wh… What’s… gotten… into you?”

“I just wanted to be with you tonight,” Emily replied her own breath coming faster.

Emily began to feel the pressure building between her legs and quickened her pace, bracing her arms on the wall behind the sofa. Ben wrapped his arms around her more tightly, feeling his own pleasure increase.

“Oh, God, Ben!” Emily yelled burying her face in the back of the couch when she felt herself climax.

Ben took advantage of the pause in Emily’s movements, twisting and flipping her on her back. “This is so uncharacteristic.” He said, bending and kissing her neck.

“It doesn’t always have to be roses and Sara McLachlan, Ben. Sometimes a girl just needs a good fuck,” and she thrust her hips forward to emphasize her point.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” and Ben thrust forward hard and fast, bringing them both to climax in a matter of minutes. 

Ben collapsed on Emily, both of them panting and laughing. 

“We should…” Emily began once they had started breathing normally again.

“Before Sammy gets back.” Ben finished for her. “I guess this means I can’t give Chet a hard time about what goes on in his office with Tammy from now on.” 

And that started the two of them laughing again.

They got themselves situated and calmed down, and the office put back in order just in time for Sammy to show up with coffee and Emily’s order.

“Oh, hi Emily.” He said as she opened the office door for him. He heard the distinct click of her unlocking the door when he knocked, his hands too full to grab the nob. He looked over her shoulder and smiled knowingly when he saw Ben blushing about 50 shades of red, unable to make eye contact. “I hope you two are having a pleasant evening…


End file.
